Many vehicles include sensors and internal computer systems designed to monitor and control vehicle operations, driving conditions, and driving functions. Advanced vehicles systems can perform such tasks as detecting and correcting a loss of traction on an icy road, self-parking, or detecting an imminent collision or unsafe driving condition and automatically making evasive maneuvers. Additionally, vehicles can include autonomous driving systems that assume all or part of real-time driving functions to operate the vehicle without real-time input from a human operator.
Many vehicles also include communication systems designed to send and receive information from inside or outside the vehicle. Such information can include, for example, vehicle operational data, driving conditions, and communications from other vehicles or systems. For example, a Bluetooth system may enable communication between the vehicle and the driver's mobile phone. Telematics systems may be configured to access vehicle computers and sensor data, including on-board diagnostics systems (OBD), and transmit the data to a display within the vehicle, a personal computer or mobile device, or to a centralized data processing system. Additionally, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication systems can be used to send and receive information from other nearby vehicles. Data obtained from vehicle sensors, Telematics systems, OBD systems, and V2V systems, have been used for a variety of purposes, including maintenance, diagnosis, and analysis.